


A Helping Hand

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie and Duffy have really missed each other whilst she's been away on holiday. Series 32.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	A Helping Hand

Charlie stood in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea and staring out the window. He glanced up at the clock. 11.45am. He still had a couple of hours until he needed to leave home to collect his wife from the airport. She'd spent the last three weeks in New Zealand visiting her youngest son. He sighed as he looked around the room, deciding he should probably at least attempt to tidy things up a bit before she returned.

Wandering around the room he threw the various empty packets and containers into the bin and began to fill the dishwasher. After several minutes of tidying Charlie surveyed his handiwork and was quite impressed with himself. She'd never have a clue that the place had been anything less than spotlessly clean.

Suddenly the peace was shattered by the sound of the front door banging against the wall and muttered cursing coming from the direction of the hallway. Surprised by the interruption Charlie followed the noise and was shocked to discover Duffy dragging a suitcase in either hand, her handbag slung over one shoulder and her purse wedged between her chin and the other shoulder.

"Don't just stand there, Charlie! A hand would be nice." She remarked, though her words were distorted by the set of door keys she held between her teeth.

"The note on the fridge said your flight didn't land til 2pm." Charlie replied in confusion as he took her keys and purse, placing them on the table.

"I decided to get an earlier flight and surprise you. I missed you!" She smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

"I missed you too. I'll go make you a cup of tea while you take your coat off." He suggested, wandering back through to the kitchen.

"That would be lovely. The tea on the flight back over was awful!" She replied, dumping her suitcases at the bottom of the stairs and hanging her coat on the hook before entering the kitchen.

Charlie was lent against the counter and she crossed the room to take the mug he held out to her. Taking a sip she sighed contentedly. "Ah, much better!" She tutted as she cast her eyes around the room before turning back to her husband. "Please tell me you ate something other than takeaways and microwave meals while I was away Charlie!"

"Of course darling." He lied.

She wandered back over to stand in front of him. "You're not a very good liar Charlie." She sighed in frustration. "That sort of food isn't good for you!" She rolled her eyes at the face he pulled. "I'm only thinking of your health." She playfully poked his stomach. "And your waistline!"

"You can talk! You've clearly been overindulging too while you've been away." He replied, reaching out to squeeze her bottom.

"Firstly, I was on holiday, it's allowed! Secondly, I've not got a heart condition." She remarked giving him a stern look. "And, anyway, it's nothing a bit of extra exercise won't fix!" She declared, grinning at the horrified expression on Charlie's face.

"No, no way am I going to one of those stupid exercise classes with you again!"

Smirking, Duffy stepped closer to Charlie til she was pressed flush against him. "That's not quite what I had in mind."

"What about that heart condition of mine you were just complaining about?" He queried with a grin as he felt her hand slide up his chest.

"You're a nurse, you should know that exercise is good for you." She slipped her hand round the back of his neck and drew his lips toward hers.

As their lips met Charlie felt the familiar jolt of electricity in his gut, it was a feeling of excitement he'd only every experienced with her. He ran his hands over her hips and under the hem of her dress. It was one of his favourites, made of a very flimsy fabric that clung to her figure in all the right places. He pushed the dress up to her waist as he began to grope her bottom, pulling her hips towards him and rubbing her against his growing erection.

"Someone's impatient!" She giggled against his lips.

"Its been far too long." He replied.

Duffy pulled back slightly and tilted her head. "I was only away for three weeks."

"Exactly, far too long!" He exclaimed before dipping his head to kiss the spot at the base of her neck that he knew really turned her on. He slid one hand up over her waist, continuing its journey until it reached her breast. He cupped it firmly and ran his thumb over her nipple through the fabric. He smirked as she let out a hiss at the contact, delighted by how quickly she was becoming aroused. He laughed as he felt her hands begin to unbuckle his belt. "Now who's impatient?"

Duffy rolled her eyes and kissed him again, her fingers expertly undoing his shirt buttons.

Charlie shifted his hands once more and quickly pulled down her knickers before grasping her waist and spinning her around so she sat on the countertop, amused by the squeal she let out as her bare skin made contact with the cold surface.

"Stop laughing, it's chilly in here!" She pouted.

"Oh I'm sure I can quickly warm you up!"

"Promises, promises Charlie!" She retorted.

Charlie stepped away from her, leaning back against the table, his arms folded. He ran his gaze over her. Her eyes sparkled and the skin on her chest was flushed, she was clearly aroused. As the silence stretched out between them he could see she was becoming antsy. "I could just leave you up there." He suggested.

"Fine, I'll sort myself out shall I?" Her eyes never left his as she slowly moved her hand so it rested between her thighs.

Charlie's mouth fell open slightly. Was she seriously going to..? His eyes widened and he felt himself grow hot as he watched her move her fingers to caress herself, her head tilted back, eyes closed as she moaned with pleasure. He strode back over to her quickly, removing his jeans and boxers as he did so. He covered her hand with his, stopping her movements. She let out a whimper and opened her eyes to look at him. No words were exchanged as he pushed her hands away and he entered her firmly and quickly, grunting in her ear as he felt her tilt her hips to allow him deeper.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to go fast and hard. Now was not the time for slow, romantic lovemaking, there'd be time for that later. Right now she simply wanted him to fuck her til she came and she strongly suspected that he felt the same way. She moaned loudly at the pleasure his rough movements elicited within her. Moments later she felt his thrusts become slower but deeper as he let out a loud moan, his warmth filling her before they both slumped back against the tiled wall behind her.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, both catching their breaths, until Charlie's back began to ache at being held in such an awkward position. He stood up and stretched, pulling a face as he did so.

Duffy pushed herself up to sitting and moved her hand as though to massage Charlie's back but instead she cuffed him on the back of the head.

"What the..?" He exclaimed.

"That's for calling me fat earlier you cheeky bugger!"

Charlie grimaced. "Oh! Well, I didn't mean it like that. I meant... I don't like it when you're too skinny, I prefer when you're curvier, gives me to something to..."

Duffy silenced his babbling with a kiss. "Maybe quit while you're ahead!" She suggested as they parted.

"I really have missed you." Charlie replied as he caressed her cheek.

"I've missed you too." She answered. She moved to whisper in his ear. "Now I should probably make a start on unpacking upstairs, fancy giving me a hand?"

Charlie sighed in annoyance as she walked away, he really wasn't in the mood for chores. As she reached the kitchen doorway he saw her stop and turn around. She shook her head and laughed. Suddenly he caught on to her meaning. "Oh! Of course sweetheart." He replied as she took off running up the stairs, her laughter echoing through the house.

Oh yes, he was very happy to have her back home indeed!


End file.
